Nefarian
thumb|Nefarian's human form, Lord Victor Nefarius Also known as: *Lord Victor Nefarius (in human form) The black dragonflight was among the greatest threats to mortal life the world has ever known. Led by the fallen Aspect, Deathwing, the black dragons ravaged and subverted the kingdoms of humanity and elves for generations. Yet, during the Battle of Grim Batol (nearly fifteen years ago), Deathwing was defeated by his fellow Aspects and thought destroyed. Though some believe the great leviathan is merely hiding in seclusion, it'is clear he has no direct control over his diabolical flight. Since Deathwing's departure, his eldest children have arisen to lead their brethren and recoup their failing numbers. Deathwing's eldest son, the malicious and cunning Nefarian, has claimed the burning fortress of Blackrock Spire as his aerie. There, he, aided by his loyal Dragonspawn, fights a constant battle with Ragnaros and his forces for control of the mountain, and ultimately control of the entire region. Nefarian has vowed to crush Ragnaros. To this end, he has recently begun efforts to bolster his forces, much as his father Deathwing had attempted to do in ages past. However, where Deathwing failed, it now seems the scheming Nefarian may be succeeding. Nefarian's mad bid for dominance has even attracted the ire of the Red Dragon Flight, which has always been the Black Flight's greatest foe. Though Nefarian's intentions are known, the methods he is using to achieve them remain a mystery. It is believed, however that Nefarian has been experimenting with the blood of all of the various Dragon Flights to create a chromatic Dragonflight as unstoppable warriors. One of Nefarian's mightiest supporters is his younger sister, Onyxia. A clever, highly intelligent dragon, Onyxia is fond of assuming mortal guises, which she uses to secretly manipulate the affairs of mortal politics and commerce. His human form, Victor Nefarius, has struck up an alliance with Rend Blackhand, though he only uses him and his clan to further his own goals. The red dragon Vaelastrasz has sworn to hunt Nefarian until the end of his days. Note: Many people say that Nefarian is also called Blackwing, however no evidence has come up about that. The name of the instance where he is found is not enough evidence, as no where in the name does it suggest that a being called Blackwing even lives inside this lair. The instance is not called "Blackwing's''' Lair" after all (compare to [[Onyxia's Lair|Onyxia's''' Lair]]). Most likely the "Blackwing" part in the name is just a general reference to the black dragons that dwell in this dungeon. Strategy To activate the Encounter a person must walk up to Nefarian's throne and talk through what he says. Upon completion of this he leaves the area and the room begins to flood with Drakonids. Drakonids are of 6 different varieties, though only 3 will appear in any given Nefarian battle. Chromatic Drakonids are large, very tough, and will be in every encounter. The remaining two types are selected, much like Chromaggus's breaths, from among the 5 dragon broods. Red Drakonids have a short range cone DoT fire attack, Blue Drakonids have an attack which drains mana and slows movement/attack speed, Green Drakonids occasionally put people to sleep, Black Drakonids have a moderately powerful direct damage fire attack, and Bronze Drakonids will stun you and make whirl in place attacking those around you. Only two colors of Drakonids will be present for each fight and they will only come out of their designated door. IE, if you have Blue and Black, Blue will come out one door and Black will come out of the other. Chromatics will come out of both doors at a lower frequency than the other Drakonids. The Drakonids can be killed by either AoE attacks or direct damage as aside from Chromatics, they do not hit very hard and do not have a lot of health. After killing approximately 40-45 Drakonids Nefarian will return to the battle, landing on the balcony in Dragon Form. By now most of the draknoids should be dead. Move your raid to this area and start DPSing him down, from here on out its simple damage dealing with a few twists. Approximately every 25-35 seconds he will "call out" a specific class. Mages will cast polymorph on random raid members. Warlocks will summon Corrupted Infernals for Nefarian. Rogues will be teleported and rooted in place. Shamans will give Nefarian buffed totems. Priests will give whoever they heal a DoT. Warriors get stuck in bezerker stance. Hunters have their equipped range weapon broken. Druids get stuck in cat form. Paladins give Nefarian Blessing of Protection. He also has an AoE fear ability and a frontal cone breath attack, so it is necessary to keep him facing away from the raid. When his health reaches 20% he will summon an enormous amount of "Risen Constructs" from the remains of the Drakonids you killed earlier. They are not very powerful and do not have a lot of health and so are relatively easily AoE'd to death. After this he continues to cast his class debuffs up till he dies. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Instance Characters